The Mating Game
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Section of ... unwritten story in the EllieWorld Children of Megatron  plot line. Takes place C 15 years after CoM.  Rated M for safety  mention of nudity  What kind of game MUST Ellie play? What does it mean?


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers are the trademarked property of Hasbro and their licensed agents. Ellie and Alpha Quatrus are original characters and the intellectual property of the author, so unauthorized use of the original characters is prohibited (i.e. If you want to use them, ask first.) No infringement is implied or intended. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ This is a section of an, as of yet, unwritten story in the EllieWorld(Children of Megatron) plot line. It takes place about 15 years after Children of Megatron. Rated M for safety (mention of nudity)._

**P.S.:**_ I should probably take the time to mention Ellie hates to wear shoes. She spent ten years of her life with robotic foot pads instead of human looking feet, so she likes to show off Ratchet's handiwork. Tracy_

The Mating Game

Her lungs were starting to burn, a strange pressure building within her chest and womb as she ran. She needed space for whatever this was. She could hear the roar of their engines as they tried to catch her. The uneven terrain proved better for her running form than their alts. The only one who had a decided advantage was Thundercracker, and Soundwave if he should decide to deploy his flight deck.

Too tight. The clothing was starting to feel heavy on her skin. Adding to the odd sensation of desire that had been building since she first started this game.

She heard Thundercracker's jet form roaring close to the ground as he was finally allowed to join the chase. After all, fair was fair. She estimated the distance until he was on her and then, at the last possible second, ripped off her shirt and threw it into the air. She heard the change in pitch as he climbed sharply when the cloth covered his sensors until he was free of the impromptu blindfold.

Quickly, she changed direction and ducked under a tree line. This would give her a few seconds to breathe. Instinctively, she kicked off her jeans and underwear. Besides, there was no one around for miles, and they wouldn't let anything happen to her. This game was far too important to all of them for any outside interference.

The sound of the mechs' bipedal form trudging through the field made her heart squeeze in her chest. Soon. The game would be over soon, but not quite yet.

When they got closer, and Thundercracker was on the opposite side of the field from her, she made her break. She ran out the other side of the trees and found herself in a large natural meadow.

Just as she reached the middle, Thundercracker transformed and landed in front of her. Ellie laughed from the sheer euphoria she was feeling, still, she had another trick or two up her sleeve. She unhooked her bra and flung it at him as she took off, nude, at a right angle to him. Soundwave crashed through the trees and stopped her retreat. She laughed again and ran back toward the tree line she first came through when Alpha Quatrus rammed his way through and blocked her. At almost the same instant, Bumblebee raced into the meadow from the only remaining direction and transformed.

Laughing breathlessly at finally being caught, she backed up until she was in the exact middle of her four unified mechs. Instinctively, she turned around in a complete circle to find their exact location. As she laid eyes on them, they each released their seeders and opened their chest plates to expose their sparks. Slowly, they each advanced; the rules of the instinctive game they found themselves playing demanded it. Panting to regain her breath, she called them closer to her. Finally, they were all within the imaginary circle she didn't know she demanded, and released the pent up energy within her chest.

The sudden expulsion of her spark energy caught them each by surprise. The blue lightning leaping out to encompass them all was more powerful than anything they had ever experienced. Instinctively, they returned the energy, amplifying the power of each other until there was nothing but the rainbow of lightning visible in the meadow where they all stood. For minutes, the arcs were exchanged until the metal from the Cybertronians' armor began to smoke.

The ancient mating storm abated as quickly as it began; the force of the exchange knocking them all into recharge.


End file.
